


Flowers

by venndaai



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Chrisjen and Bobbie discuss the differences between gardens on Earth and on Mars.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



“We do have gardens, you know,” Bobbie said, but she kneeled down in the dirt to sniff a flower, apparently unconcerned about the mud that was getting on her jumpsuit. “I think I remember reading that we have more expert gardeners than Earth does, now.”

“Oh, you have very impressive gardens, I’m sure,” Chrisjen said. She plucked a bright red blossom and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled like summer. She could hear the birds and bees around her, just as clearly as she ever had. It was entirely unlike her UN office. “Very effective at oxygenating your air, cleaning your water, feeding your people and keeping them sane. But have you ever been in a garden that wasn’t entirely functional?”

“I suppose not,” Bobbie said, wrinkling her nose. She flopped over onto the grass, and lay there very still. Chrisjen imagined what it must be like, to lie with your back against the earth and feel it pulling at you, three times harder than it did on the world that had given birth to you. She also found herself noticing the beautiful dark wave of Bobbie’s hair, carelessly fanning out around her face. A wasp buzzed out of the grass and flew perilously close to Bobbie’s cheek, and the Martian just watched it, eyes half-lidded and calm, until Chrisjen swatted it away. 

“No wasps on Mars?” Chrisjen asked. 

Bobbie’s mouth twisted- embarrassed and annoyed. “Oh,” she said. “Right. I forgot they sting.”

“You weren’t to know,” Chrisjen said, and Bobbie slapped her lightly on the arm. 

“We read Earth books, you idiot. I know what wasps are.” 

She patted the grass next to her. “Come on, get down here. You need to relax for a minute.”

Chrisjen looked at her incredulously, and then pointedly looked down at the expanse of sari and wrap and glittering jewelery that covered her from neck to toe, and probably added up to more net worth than a year of Bobbie’s salary as a Marine. 

“Come on,” Bobbie insisted, and leaned up and grabbed her around the waist. Chrisjen let out a very undignified shriek, and pinwheeled her arms wildly as she went down. But Bobbie caught her gently, lowering her down to lie neatly on top of Bobbie’s spread-out bulk. Her feet rested on Bobbie’s knees, that was how large the ridiculous woman was. 

Bobbie looked annoyingly satisfied with herself. Chrisjen made a face at her. “No gulab jamun for you tonight,” she said, to wipe that smile off her face. Bobbie just laughed, and rolled them over in the grass. “No!” Chrisjen shrieked. 

“I’ve got you,” Bobbie said, smiling down at her. Her hair hung down like a curtain. There was grass in it now. “You have to relax now.”

“Fuck you,” Chrisjen said, but she couldn’t stop herself from giggling like a schoolgirl. When Bobbie kissed her, she smelled like flowers. Chrisjen put her arms around her neck, feeling her warmth, the hard strength of her shoulders. 

“Admit it,” Chrisjen murmured, “you couldn’t do this in a Martian garden.”

Bobbie shut her up with another kiss.


End file.
